Circulating tumor cells (CTCs), shed from a primary tumor into the bloodstream, may be valuable diagnostic/prognostic biomarkers that contain actionable genetic information for tumor analysis. Unfortunately, the rarity of CTCs in comparison to other blood components necessitates high-throughput separation technologies for efficient enrichment and elaborate downstream analysis. Moreover, genetic data extraction from CTCs currently suffers from a lack of reliable analytical methods capable of handling a low number of cells. Urgent needs in technological support require developing new diagnostic platforms that can either detect cancer at an early stage, where cancer cells may be more difficult to detect, or monitor tumor progression.